Such processing systems for compressed air are generally known and commercially available. In these known systems, each one of the units contained therein, provided it contains electrical sensors or active elements, is separately connected to the control device. This means that all units are radially connected with the control device. The user can act on individual units with the aid of the control device, for example, he can control and/or regulate the interaction of the individual units of the compressed air processing system with the aid of controls which can be programmed and stored and are contained in the control device.
The individual units of the known compressed air processing systems can be combined in a modular way by the user. The user can select here which units are required in his present case of application and must be correspondingly selected. Thus, in the end the selection and the arrangement of the individual units define the compressed air processing system.
A disadvantage of the known compressed air processing system lies in that a considerable installation outlay is created with an increase in components because of the parallel wiring.